It's Their Fairy Tale
by SeventhSenses
Summary: A trio of classic fairytales remade with some of the best Kingdom Hearts characters. First up: Cinderella. Second: Snow White! Last, Sleeping Beauty.
1. Cinderella

AN: Alright, I typed this up and edited it, and it's like, the longest thing I've written. Seriously, almost like half the length of my full length stories. It's a Cinderella story but using Kingdom Hearts characters, who aren't actually a part of the normal set of characters. There's going to be 2 more fairy tales after this, Snow White and Sleeping Beauty but maybe not in that order, just whatever order I want to put it in.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Disney. If I did, Demyx and Zexion would actually be together.

_Cast List:_

Cinderella-Demyx

Prince-Zexion

Evil step mother-Xigbar

Evil step sister-Luxord

Other step sister-Marluxia

Fairy Godmother-Kairi

-----------

"Demyx!" Xigbar screamed, "This laundry isn't going to wash itself!"

"Coming," Demyx sighed, as he put down his sitar and went to do the laundry.

Demyx hadn't always had to work like this. It had only been a few years ago when his mom passed away. Larxene was cold towards most people, but to her only son she was sweet. Before she died, Larxene had married Xigbar, out of a mixed combination of admiration and love for his eye patch. She had died protecting Demyx, Luxord and Marluxia while Xigbar was at work.

Since then Demyx had been living with Xigbar, who treated him just like the hired help. Luxord was no help, as he was older than Demyx and would rather not do the chores himself. Marluxia was always kind toward Demyx, but couldn't help him with the chores in case Xigbar decided he was actually fit for hard labour, even though he was his own flesh and blood.

Demyx finished the laundry quickly; he was used to it by now. It didn't help that the family didn't actually have much money left for clothes, as Xigbar had squandered it away on things for his precious Luxord. Although they had few clothes, Marluxia definitely owned the most. Although Luxord was the most spoiled, Marluxia was much more into fashion.

Not that Demyx really cared, as long as he had his sitar he could be happy forever. His music could almost be considered his life, with it he could tune out Xigbar's orders and Luxord's whining.

A squeal from Luxord (trust me, you do not want to hear him squeal, it's disturbing) awoke Demyx from his thoughts and he walked downstairs.

"What's the matter?" Demyx asked politely.

"Nothing's the matter you idiot," Luxord replied carelessly, "Father!"

Xigbar walked into the room, "A well mannered man shouldn't yell that loudly. What's the news?"

"We got a letter from the palace!" Luxord exclaimed, "Inviting the young men and women of the house to a ball!"

"Let me see that," Xigbar snapped, grabbing the paper Luxord was flailing around and reading it, "According to this on the night of the ball Prince Zexion must choose his husband or wife….."

"Imagine!" Luxord raved, "Married to the Prince! King Luxord, it has a nice ring to it…"

"What about King Marluxia?" Marluxia wondered allowed, "I don't think that would be so bad…"

"Who are you kidding?" Luxord snapped, "He'd never marry you! Sure, you'll go to the ball of course but it's me he's going to marry."

"You won't even approach the Prince, do you understand?" Xigbar stated, "I need you to help Luxord get ready, not to steal away his man."

"May I go to the ball?" Demyx asked meekly, he figured that there would be some pretty music there.

"If you get your chores done and can get something to wear I suppose," Xigbar said, waving his hand and dismissing Demyx.

Demyx smiled brightly, figuring finishing his chores was never a trouble. But as for getting something to wear… ah, he'd find something.

Demyx left to find something to make an outfit out of before Xigbar bellowed another order. He looked around the attic until he found a dusty trunk. He recognized it, and pulled open the top. Just as he suspected, inside was an old dusty suit. He remembered it had once belonged to a friend of Larxene, who if memory served him correctly had left it to her in his will.

"Demyx, get your scrawny butt down here!" Xigbar called.

Demyx quickly grabbed the suit and closed the trunk before running down to his room and stashing the suit. He then went to find Xigbar.

"You called?" Demyx panted, he had sprinted through the large house and was quite out of breath.

"Yes," Xigbar said, bored, "I expect you to wash Luxord's suit. Marluxia's as well, if you have the time."

"Of course," Demyx replied, more laundry didn't even phase him anymore.

"Get to it," Xigbar snapped, "Don't just stand around wasting oxygen."

Demyx nodded and walked up to Luxord's room, then Marluxia's to pick up their suits. After successfully doing so, he walked back to the laundry room, making sure to grab his suit as well on the way. He tossed the clothes into the washing basin and began scrubbing away, even though there didn't appear to be any dirt on them.

After successfully scrubbing the clothes, Demyx hung them on a line outside to dry, standing briefly to admire his work, the suits really seemed to sparkle. Knowing it would be about time for a meal, Demyx ran downstairs to fix dinner.

As Demyx served the meal, he spoke only once to ask Xigbar one thing, "When is this ball anyway?"

"Tomorrow night," Xigbar said shortly, "Did you finish the washing?"

"Of course," Demyx said, "The suits are outside drying right now. I'll bring them back in tomorrow morning."

Xigbar nodded his approval and Demyx took his small meal toward his room. After wolfing down the leftovers, Demyx picked up his sitar. He wen to his room and began to play a beautiful melody that seemed to float through the air.

'I should bring my sitar to the ball tomorrow,' Demyx thought, 'You never know, I could maybe even play it a bit… either way, it makes me look a bit more mature, maybe a bit more fun.'

That decided, Demyx noticed how late it must have gotten and finally went to sleep.

----------

The next morning, Demyx awoke with the sun as he always did. He went quickly to the kitchen preparing the usual breakfast of bread and eggs. Leaving the meal on the table, with a jug of freshly squeezed orange juice, Demyx walked outside to retrieve the suits.

As expected, the suits were warm and dry. He double checked them to make sure there were no marks, no dirt spots or anything on the suits. Once he was sure, Demyx brought the suits back inside. By that time Xigbar, Marluxia and Luxord were awake.

"You found something to wear?" Xigbar demanded, immediately noticing the third suit Demyx was carrying.

Demyx nodded, "I've already cooked the meals for later today, and I'll just have to heat them up. All of my chores are done."

Xigbar considered this for a moment before letting Demyx leave.

"You're not really going to let him go, are you?" Luxord asked.

"Of course I am," Xigbar replied, "It won't matter either way. Demyx is no competition for you. He has no special talents and is just a waste of flesh."

Luxord nodded, pretending to be satisfied, but inside he was definitely not. That night as Demyx was heating dinner Luxord snuck into Demyx's room. He found the suit clearly lying on the end of the bed. Luxord took it and shoved it in the fire, the embers eating away at the fabric and the soot dirtying the fabric beyond repair. Satisfied, Luxord walked back to the kitchen, inviting Demyx to eat at the table with them in the hopes that the suit would be completely ruined by then.

Demyx agreed cheerfully, enjoying being able to eat while talking to Marluxia who he hadn't seen much lately.

After dinner, Demyx quickly cleaned the dishes and rushed off to his room. When he arrived, he was distraught to find his suit wasn't where he left him. He rushed around, finally noticing the charcoal lump in the fireplace.

Tears formed in his blue-green eyes and fell down his face. His hair was soon wet with salty tears, hanging limp around his face. He grabbed his sitar and ran outside. He leaned against a bench, trying to play and comfort himself but only managing to wet his sitar as well.

He gave up, letting his sitar fall to his side and crying over the bench. He had wanted so badly to go, listen to the music… maybe even meet the prince! It could never happen now….

A gentle hand patted Demyx's shoulder. He jumped a bit before looking up, to find a girl around his age looking down at him.

"Who are you?" Demyx said quietly, his lip quivered.

"I'm Kairi," Kairi replied happily, "I am your fairy godmother. I'm here to get you ready for the ball!"

"I'm not going to the ball," Demyx said moodily.

"Not dressed like that you're not," Kairi said, her hands firmly resting on her hips, "You, my friend, need a make over."

"I don't want a make over!" Demyx cried out.

"Too late," Kairi said, waving her wand toward Demyx.

A split second later, Demyx was wearing a beautiful black tuxedo. He had on a shirt under it that matched the color of his eyes. He wore black dress shoes and a purple tie. His hair was styled, with the front standing up and the back lying nicely against his shoulders, framing his face.

"Tada!" Kairi cried out, "You look fabulous! I think I messed up on your shirt though, hang on…"

Kairi waved her wand again, Demyx's shirt was now white and he had on a blue-green tie that matched his eyes.

"Now to get you to the ball," Kairi said, looking around.

"I told you, I'm not going to the ball," Demyx sighed because he knew he wouldn't make it in time now, even though he did look fabulous.

"Of course you are silly," Kairi said, waving her wand as some objects nearby, "You'll go, have fun and maybe even dance with the prince…"

"Luxord will be there though," Demyx said, refocusing after noticing a squash nearby had formed a carriage, the horses and carriage driver had appeared from no where, "He'll recognize me and I'll be in trouble if I try to talk to the Prince."

"Honey, Luxord's so dumb he won't recognize you," Kairi said, ushering Demyx into the carriage, "Now go, but be back before 12:23 am, that's when my magic wears off."

Demyx nodded, "Thanks Kairi, I will!"

With that, the driver was off, speeding towards the castle.

Demyx arrived at the door, carrying his sitar. After all that happened, Kairi had remembered to give it to him before he left. He walked in, gawking at the size of the palace.

From the entrance, he could see Prince Zexion sitting on a throne looking quite bored. Many people, girls and guys, were standing around him giggling, hoping he would notice them and maybe even grace them with a dance.

Demyx sighed, he knew he wouldn't be able to talk to the Prince and walked off to look around the ball room. He found a deserted corridor leading off and sat there, plucking the string on his sitar. Soon the melody calmed him down and he sat there bobbing along to the music.

Back in the ballroom Zexion was getting mad at all of the giggling idiots who were standing around. They were batting their eyelashes and trying to make themselves look attractive. It just made Zexion mad, they wanted so much attention that Zexion obviously didn't want to give them. It wasn't even his decision to throw the ball. Once again it was his parents trying to set him up with someone, anyone. At least they had finally given Zexion permission to find the perfect _guy _or girl.

Zexion sighed and stood up, excusing himself from the ball room in the politest way he could muster. He started walking toward the exit, thinking the fresh air might clear his head, when he heard the most beautiful sound.

Intrigued, Zexion followed the sound to one of the castle hallways. There he saw a dirty blonde playing a sitar beautifully. Silently, he approached him, though the boy seemed to be in a trance and probably wouldn't have noticed if Zexion stomped.

"You play so beautifully," Zexion commented quietly.

Demyx sat bolt upright and stopped playing, "Prince Zexion, what brings you out here?"

"All the people in the ballroom were batting their eyelashes and giggling, it's disgusting," Zexion started, seating himself next to the sitarist, "I was going to get some air but heard you playing, it was beautiful."

"Thank you," Demyx blushed, avoiding Zexion's gaze.

"How rude of me," Zexion said, "What is your name?"

"Demyx," Demyx replied meekly.

"Well Demyx," Zexion smiled, "Would you like to go back to the ball room with me and dance?"

"S-sure," Demyx stuttered, "That would be wonderful Prince Zexion."

"It's Zexion," Zexion replied, "Just Zexion. Don't worry about the Prince part."

Demyx smiled and blushed, "If you say so."

Zexion pulled Demyx back to the ball room, Demyx still clutching onto his sitar.

"Here," Zexion said, grabbing Demyx's sitar and placing it on his throne, "It will be safe there."

"Thank you," Demyx blushed lightly again, "But why did you put it there?"

"I can't dance with you if you're carrying your sitar," Zexion smirked, noticing the blush on Demyx's face.

Zexion pulled Demyx close as the music was slow. Demyx felt like he could melt away with Zexion's gentle touch. His eyes glanced toward the clock which read 12:22, and Demyx remembered his deadline.

"I have to go," Demyx exclaimed, grabbing his sitar, "I'm sorry Zexion!"

Demyx ran from the castle, back into the carriage. The carriage drove faster than Demyx though was possible, and Demyx was back at his house. The carriage turned back into a squash and Demyx was back to wearing his normal clothes. He walked into the house quietly, Xigbar was asleep.

Back at the palace Zexion was confused. He was having such a good time, and he knew that Demyx was too.

'He must've had a curfew,' Zexion decided.

It was then that Zexion noticed a string stuck to his throne.

'It must've been from Demyx's sitar,' Zexion thought, 'I'll have to find him, and give it back to him sometime.'

His mind finally eased, Zexion left the ball room, this time carrying Demyx's sitar string. He went to his room, changed out of his uncomfortable suit into sleep wear and fell asleep almost immediately.

----------

The next day Zexion awoke early. He dressed in the outfit his castle servants had left out from him the day before. He left a note on his bed and took out the royal carriage, making sure to bring Demyx's sitar string.

He had stopped at many houses, trying to find the sitarist. Anyone with a sitar brought it out, only to prove that the strings weren't missing. Of course, Zexion never mentioned the string and kept it hidden from sight, just saying he wanted them to play a song. Once they showed up, they'd play some simple song, Zexion would thank them for their time and he would leave.

Finally he arrived at Demyx's house. Xigbar answered the door, and said there were no sitars in the house, seeing as he didn't even know Demyx owned one.

Demyx noticed the noise, and had rushed downstairs to apologize to Xigbar for not answering the door, he had been playing his sitar and lost track of time. He forgot to put his sitar in his room but knew he didn't have time to go back.

"Xigbar I'm so sorry," Demyx panted, not noticing Zexion's presence.

"I thought you said there were no sitar's in this house," Zexion accused, Demyx's sitar was clearly visible although Demyx was out of view.

"Oh is that what that thing is?" Xigbar asked, "You may talk to him if you'd like."

With that Xigbar turned to leave, he had to find Luxord and tell him to come downstairs and visit with Zexion, Xigbar had not been pleased with the news that Zexion spent the entire night dancing with some other guy.

Demyx walked forward a bit, dropping his sitar to his side.

"I can't believe I found you," Zexion said quietly, "I found your sitar string Demyx, and I knew it could lead me to you."

"Zexion you came all the way here to find me?" Demyx asked excitedly, "That's so sweet!"

"I had to find you," Zexion said, "I had such a great time…"

"So did I," Demyx sighed dreamily, "I have to tell you though….. I don't normally dress up like that. I usually cook and clean here, though I'm not a servant or anything…. It's just that my step father has never really liked me…"

Zexion listened intently as Demyx explained before speaking lightly, "I don't care if you do more work than anything here. I'll get them sent away, and you can come to the castle with me…"

"Marluxia treats me well though," Demyx said thoughtfully, "But Luxord and Xigbar are awful…"

"Then Marluxia can keep the house," Zexion said quietly, caressing Demyx's cheek, "Luxord and Xigbar can go to jail for all I care…. You can come with me to the palace."

"You want me to live with you?" Demyx asked wide eyed.

"Of course I do," Zexion said, kissing Demyx lightly, "I love you."

"Love you too, Zexy," Demyx mumbled.

"Don't call me that," Zexion said as he pulled Demyx into the carriage.

"Whatever you say, Zexy," Demyx said, still in a daze.

Zexion took a moment to speak to the carriage driver, "When we get back to the castle, please inform my father of a few things."

"Whatever you say, sire," the coachman replied.

"For one, he can stop pestering me about finding a man," Zexion said to the nodding coachman, "Also, we are not to be bothered for a while. There is much for us to talk about, and we don't need to be distrubed. Then, tell him to arrest Luxord and Xigbar for mistreating _my_ Demyx. Marluxia may keep the house, he has been nice to Demyx."

"What was that all about?" Demyx asked, just surfacing from his daze.

"Just some things I had to take care of," Zexion said softly, "Don't worry about it."

At that moment Demyx couldn't worry about anything. Zexion had once again pulled him into a passionate kiss, and he couldn't have worried about anything.

-------------

AN: I know, fluffy eh? It is my first Zemyx though, so cut me some slack maybe? Anyways, thanks for reading, anyone care to review?


	2. Snow White

AN: The second installation of my fairy tale collection. This time it's Snow White and the 3 dwarves.

Warning: the magic mirror on the wall has adopted an attitude.

Cast:

Snow White-Roxas

Prince-Axel

Evil Queen-Xemnas

Grumpy-Leon

Sneezy-Saix

Dock-Cloud

-----------

Roxas was asleep late one night while his stepfather Xemnas paced the hallways outside. Xemnas was for lack of a better term, the Evil Queen.

Now to anyone wondering why Xemnas is an Evil Queen instead of an Evil King when he is in fact male there is an explanation. Xemnas was in an unfortunate relationship with Vexen for a while, the two eventually got married. Seeing as Vexen was originally the Prince Vexen became King and Xemnas ended up being his Queen. Now the story of what happened between Vexen and Xemnas is fairly long and unrelated so we'll get back to the story at hand.

Xemnas stopped for a moment in front of a mirror he had placed on the wall.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall," Xemnas started, "Who is the fairest of them all?"

"Not you if that's what you were thinking," the mirror replied haughtily, "The fairest of them all is very close to you however. Young Roxas you see is the fairest of them all. How do you like them apples?"

"Young Roxas, eh?" Xemnas muttered to himself, "But with ickle Roxy-kins out of the picture I'll have a shot at it for sure..."

"Oh don't even dare murder him," the mirror said, "I have to say people will be notified and it will make you look bad."

"Why should I care anyway?" Xemnas snapped, "I am evil."

"Whatever you say honey," the mirror replied, "Don't get all up at me for assuming you weren't a murderer."

Xemnas glared at the mirror before realizing it couldn't see him, and he could only see himself in the reflection.

He sighed, thinking, 'I really have to stop talking to mirrors.'

Looking at the clock, he finally realized how late it was and decided to go to sleep and deal with Roxas in the morning. After all, it wasn't like he actually had decided how to kill Roxas yet, these things take time, plotting... Of course he'd have something by morning, but he still needed the night.

Xemnas went to sleep, dreaming of blood and a crying Roxas.

----------

The next morning Roxas awoke early, just as the sun rose. He crept slowly from his bed, changing into the new days clothes silently. As he left his room, making no noise he was surprised to hear Xemnas's voice faintly. Xemnas and him had a rather off relationship, Roxas knew his dad, Vexen, was somewhat evil but Xemnas put a whole new spin on it. When Vexen had died, Roxas had been annoyed but stayed with Xemnas anyway, as it was in his fathers' wishes for him to do so.

What frightened Roxas more than having Xemnas as a stepfather was the muttering he heard coming from his room. He looked in to Xemnas's room to see that he was apparently still asleep. In a dream he heard something along the likes of "Kill Roxas." Slowly, Roxas closed the door. Having a somewhat evil man for a father made Roxas know that the dream Xemnas was having was more than just the mutterings of a mad man. It meant that Xemnas was plotting against Roxas.

Roxas quickly returned to his room, grabbing a bag from beside his bed. He shoved a few sets of clean clothes in, making sure to pack extra underwear. Shoving all he could into the main pocket of the bag (including a comb, deodorant and a pack of breath mints) he went to the kitchen. There he made a few sandwiches and grabbed a few cans of ice tea before shoving them in the smaller pouch on the side of the bag. As satisfied as he could be with the contents of his bag Roxas made for the door.

However, before he left Roxas left a note on the table, saying he'd be gone and wasn't sure if he'd be back.

-------

By the time Xemnas awoke, Roxas was long gone. After searching the house for the small boy, brandishing a long sword (an idea the dream had brought to him) he went and sat, frustrated, in the kitchen. After sighing loudly, Xemnas noticed a piece of paper left on the table, scrawled in Roxas's messy writing. Xemnas plucked the note off the table and read it.

'Xemnas,

I've left. I don't care if you looked for me. I'm not sure when I'm coming back, if at all. If I did it would probably only be to get my remaining possessions. Don't expect me to write.

Roxas'

Xemnas slammed his fist down on the table. Hard. The glass he had been drinking from jumped from its place on the table, landing on the floor with a loud smash, breaking into hundreds of pieces.

"How DARE he leave!" Xemnas roared, "Just when I was finally going to deal with that pathetic runt he leaves! How can I kill him if I can't even find him!"

Angered, Xemnas used the side of his arms to sweep the shattered glass off the table. Although it merited him several deep cuts on his arm Xemnas didn't even notice, continuing on his monologue.

"Why would he even leave?" Xemnas fumed, pacing the kitchen angrily, "It's not like he should know about any of my evil plots... It's not like he should've been afraid..."

Finally realizing the broken glass shards littering the floor Xemnas grabbed a broom, sweeping them into a pile and shoving them in the trash.

"Well he had nothing to be afraid of yet," Xemnas smirked, "But he couldn't possibly know about my plans... could he?"

Xemnas internally cursed as he remembered his common habit of muttering in his sleep. Frustrated and annoyed he nearly sprinted to his room, slamming the door closed as soon as he was in. He arrived at the closet, quickly yanking the door open to face the magic mirror.

"Mirror mirror on the wall," Xemnas announced, waking the mirror from his slumber, "What happened to Roxas?"

"Oh you now care about little Roxas do you?" the mirror mocked, "Or are you just trying to weasel your way into finding out things about him to go kill him? Or try to at least he's quite strong for someone so pretty, you know."

"Don't you dare tell me what to d-" Xemnas started before interrupting himself, "Wait, did you just call him pretty?"

"What's your point?" the mirror asked impatiently, obviously used to being able to sleep in.

"Well he's just a guy, normally people don't call guys pretty," Xemnas trailed off, "Whatever though! You have to help me! Or else!"

"Or else what, hun?" the mirror asked, "You don't look that evil to me. In fact, I can check if you'd like, but I'm pretty sure you're not even the evilest of them all."

"Or else," Xemnas grinned manically, picking up a mace, "I'll shatter you into a thousand pieces!"

"Let's not be too hasty there," the mirror said quickly, "I can tell you what happened to Roxas but don't expect it to help."

"Go on then," Xemnas prompted.

"Time with flow for ever more," the mirror started, "His step father evil light mornings glow, Roxas headed toward the door-"

"Can you just tell me?" Xemnas said impatiently, "I don't need your poetry."

"Sure, ruin the drama behind the poem," the mirror said indignantly, "Either way, Roxas heard you muttering about killing him like a mad man in your sleep and fled, packing a bit before he went of course."

"He actually packed before he left?" Xemnas mused, "Weird kid."

"He's not technically a kid you know," the mirror pointed out, "He's 19."

"He's shorter than me, therefore I can call him a kid if I want to," Xemnas replied.

"Whatever you say," the mirror said, in mock respect.

"Now mirror on the wall, on my command you will show me all!" Xemnas demanded.

The mirror snorted, "Did you come up with that line all by yourself?"

"No- I mean, it's not important!" Xemnas declared, "Now you idiotic mirror, show me where Roxas is."

"Fine, take the fun out of the actual chase of the one you're trying to find," the mirror sighed, "Right now he's just walking though, so it's no help to where he is."

Xemnas sighed, taking a seat on the bed. He'd have to wait until Roxas actually got anywhere so he could actually find him when he went after him on his murderous quest.

-------

Roxas crept along, the woods around him seeming almost endless. He was following a narrow trail that he had never travelled along before, but at least he knew it would be hard for Xemnas to find him that way. Either way it was getting late and Roxas's legs were getting sore. Roxas decided to walk a bit more, and if he had to sleep in the woods. However, once he was further along, Roxas saw a light ahead. Using up the last of his energy he ran toward the exit to the woods.

He stood there stunned for a moment. In front of him was an extremely large house. He stood with his mouth wide open for a minute before deciding to knock at the door.

"Yes?" a voice from inside asked patiently.

"I've been travelling all day," Roxas replied, "I was hoping you could let me in so I could rest for the night out of the cold night air, my name is Roxas."

The door creaked open and Roxas saw a blonde man a bit older than himself in the doorway.

"Come in," Cloud said, "We have a few extra beds upstairs. Let me show you the way."

"Very well," Roxas replied sleepily, the entire day of walking had caught up with him now.

Cloud led Roxas up the spiral staircase into a large room with 3 beds. Cloud gestured toward one of them and Roxas nodded, dropping his bag beside it.

"I bet you'll want to know why I'm travelling with no where to stay," Roxas suggested.

"There will be plenty of time to talk in the morning," Cloud said, "For now, get some rest. My room is the one next to this on the left. Be warned though, it's not only you and I in the house."

"Who else is here?" Roxas asked in a hushed whisper, looking for some dark stranger lurking in the shadows.

"Some of the other dwarves," Cloud explained.

Roxas shot Cloud a quizzical look but Cloud shook his head.

"We'll talk in the morning," Cloud said again, "Until then."

Without another word, Cloud closed the door. Roxas assumed Cloud was going to his room as he heard faint footsteps.

Not particularly tired, Roxas grabbed the last of the food he had packed and silently munched on the sandwich, making sure not to get crumbs on the bed. After eating, Roxas stripped down to his boxers, silently praying that Cloud or the other "dwarves" really weren't part of some psychotic, perverted cult. He snuggled under the sheets, and fell asleep quickly and comfortably.

-------------

"Wake up sleepyhead," Cloud said gently the next morning, gently shaking Roxas's shoulder.

"What time is it?" Roxas mumbled sleepily into his bed.

"9 am on the dot!" Cloud exclaimed, "Perfect time to come down and have some breakfast. Then we can talk."

"I don't have anything else to eat," Roxas mumbled sheepishly, finally turning over.

"Well of course you don't, we'll be providing the food," Cloud explained as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Thanks but I couldn't accept that," Roxas said, not quite sure why he was refusing food when he was quite hungry, but deciding that a nice place to rest was all he should ask of these people.

"Of course you can," Cloud urged, "We can talk as we eat. Besides, we're dwarves which means we're helpful by nature didn't you know that?"

"Fine," Roxas sighed, figuring there was no point in arguing, "But to answer your question I didn't know dwarves were helpful by nature."

"Ah well," Cloud replied, "Be down soon though, the food should be almost ready."

Cloud walked toward the door before sprinting downstairs, calling out to "Leon" to turn off the element.

Roxas stretched and put on a fresh set of clothes, at least he had remembered to pack something clean. After combing through his hair a few times, only to realize it wouldn't stay any nicer he sighed and walked down the stairs. Roxas wasn't quite sure where the kitchen was and stood awkwardly at the base of the stairs for a minute.

"I was getting worried about you," Cloud said, stepping out of the kitchen wearing a large chef's hat and an apron.

"Didn't know where the kitchen was," Roxas mumbled, walking past Cloud into another spacious room with an extended table.

"Roxas this is Leon," Cloud pointed toward a rather depressed looking man in the corner.

"Nice to meet you Leon," Roxas said politely, holding out a hand as he walked over to Leon.

"Put that thing back down I don't know where it's been!" Leon snapped.

"Leon can be a bit grumpy sometimes," Cloud explained before gesturing to a man with a red nose, "That's Saix."

Roxas was about to extend his hand to shake when Saix sneezed, causing Roxas to quickly mutter a, "Nice to meet you Saix," instead.

"You to-" Saix started, holding his nose for a minute before, "ACHOOO!"

"I think he's allergic to everything," Cloud explained, placing a pancake on a plate and setting it in front of Roxas.

Roxas nodded, adding generous amounts of syrup onto his pancake as Cloud poured him a glass of milk. Soon the pan cake was devoured and Roxas was licking the remaining syrup from his lips.

"You're a good cook," Roxas told Cloud, who beamed at the compliment.

"Thank you," Cloud smiled again, "Now although you know who we are, you should know we were once some of the seven dwarves. Long story short, some things were said and some feelings were hurt. The 4 other dwarves moved out, which is why we have so much extra space."

Roxas nodded and gestured for Cloud to continue.

"We're also miners, but that's not particularly interesting," Cloud said, pouring himself more milk before looking back at Roxas, "But you are something else. Where do you come from? Why are you here? How did you stumble across our cottage?"

"Well," Roxas said, drawing in breath, "It all started when I woke up yesterday morning. You see my step father is this Evil Queen," seeing the look on Cloud's face he added, "Don't ask. But anyways, he was muttering in his sleep about killing me. Well see, my dad was an Evil King kind of guy, and so I knew that was bad. Basically I packed a few things quickly and headed out. I wasn't sure where I was going, just away from that murderous lunatic. I was following a path through the forest and found your house."

Cloud nodded, "Fair enough. We'll be happy to keep you here for a while if you like. Without the other 4 dwarves we have more than enough space and food to go around."

Turning to Leon and Saix, Cloud added, "You guys don't mind do you?"

"Whatever," Leon muttered, "As long as he stays out of my way."

Saix shook his head, sneezing into a Kleenex he pulled from his pocket.

"That would be nice," Roxas considered, "But I couldn't possibly impose on you guys that much. I don't want to be any trouble."

"No trouble at all," Cloud said, "Be our guest. If you don't want to stay, that's fine. But if you do, you're welcome to."

"Thanks," Roxas smiled, "That would be great."

"No problem," Cloud said, checking the clock, "We ought to be off to the mines for now."

Roxas followed Cloud toward the door, but Cloud stopped him.

"The mines are dangerous and are no place for someone like you who doesn't know the dangers," Cloud said solemnly, "Stay here and don't open the door for anyone."

Roxas nodded and watched as Cloud, Leon and Saix walked toward the mine, Cloud singing on the way.

Roxas settled into a seat in the living room, content at just looking around. It was evident that the house used to be home to a lot more people. There were photographs with parts cut out and taped over. The furniture was extremely long, and 7 coasters sat neatly along the oblong coffee table. He looked out the window, watching the Clouds go by and slowly went to sleep.

-----------

"Mirror mirror on the wall," Xemnas started again, "Show me where Roxas is!"

The mirror watched Xemnas for a moment before speaking, "Roxas has settled himself at another's home, after a day was lost he stopped his roam-"

"Stop with the poetry!" Xemnas shouted.

"Sorry I'm trying to get better at the poetry," the mirror said, "Some people appreciate it."

"Just get to it," Xemnas replied impatiently, "Show me where Roxas is!"

The mirror flickered, and instead of Xemnas's reflection he could see Roxas asleep on the couch.

"Where is he?" Xemnas demanded.

"He's resting at the house that used to belong to the seven dwarves," the mirror replied, "There was an... event and some of the dwarves moved out. They don't like to talk about it."

"Very well," Xemnas contemplated, "I shall go to this house and get my revenge!"

Xemnas stormed out of his room into the kitchen. Stamping into his room, he picked a vile from the shelf he kept his potions on. Xemnas let some of the potion drip slowly onto the apple, giving it a falsely alluring appearance. After tucking the apple into his clock, Xemnas walked outside.

Stretching quickly he morphed into a large griffin, flying toward the house of the dwarves.

--------

There was a faint knock at the door which woke Roxas from his slumber. Stepping cautiously to the door, he remembered Cloud's warning.

"Who's there?" Roxas asked, after all, Cloud hadn't told him not to talk to anyone who came to the door.

"Just an elderly lady hoping to sell an apple," a weak voice from outside said.

Roxas felt a pang of sympathy for the old woman, grabbing some change out of his pocket and opening the door.

"Here," Roxas said, handing her the money.

The old lady pressed the apple into his hand but Roxas shook his head.

"I couldn't eat your only food," Roxas protested.

"I can't just take this money from you," the lady stated, "Please take it."

Roxas nodded and took the apple, closing the door as he did so. The old lady walked away slowly, using her cane as a means of support.

Once inside, Roxas went to the sink and washed the apple. He'd have to eat the apple, or else Cloud would know he'd disobeyed him. Roxas walked toward the living room, taking a large bite of the apple. As soon as he swallowed, a dizzying haze overtook him. The apple slipped from his hand as he fell to the floor, unconscious.

--------

Xemnas looked in the window outside cackling. His disguise as an old woman had obviously fooled Roxas. Xemnas head singing coming toward the cottage and ran.

Cloud unlocked the door, smiling as he walked inside, followed by Leon and Saix.

"Roxas!" Cloud called out, "We're back!"

When Roxas didn't respond, Cloud ran frantically into the house. Luckily for him, he didn't have to look long. Roxas was passed out just into the living room. Cloud tried to wake him but Leon stopped his attempts.

"What is it?" Cloud asked urgently.

Leon grabbed the apple sniffing the air around it, "Sleeping potion."

"Someone gave Roxas a sleeping potion?" Cloud asked, confused, "But why?"

"It looks similar to a well used poison," Leon said, his expertise in potions outdoing his annoyance with the young blonde, "It was probably that Evil Queen he was talking about earlier."

"What can we do?" Cloud urged.

"I don't know," Leon admitted, before going back to his usual snarky manner, "Just put the idiot somewhere, leaving him lying on the floor won't help."

Cloud nodded, gesturing for Saix and Leon to grab Roxas's legs. They carried him over to the couch and set him down gently. They went to work preparing a place outside for Roxas to rest. It was almost like a coffin with a clear top. For obvious reasons, it would remain unlocked. If his evil step father came after him he'd just think he was dead. They placed Roxas inside, placing flowers around his head.

-------

Every morning the dwarves would visit Roxas, placing fresh flowers around him and tossing the old, wilted ones on the ground. Although Roxas wasn't dead, he was in an almost coma like state. Not even Leon could figure out how to wake him up.

-------

One day the handsome Prince Axel came riding into the clearing by the dwarves house. Noticing the stunning, white box in the middle of a patch of wilted flowers. Curiosity got the best of him as it always did and Axel dismounted his horse, leaving it to graze. Quietly he approached the coffin to stare straight into the boys of a blonde boy.

Axel sat transfixed looking Roxas. He was truly the most beautiful being Axel had ever laid his eyes on. He opened the lid of the coffin and noticed a pulse. The boy was definitely alive, but perhaps asleep? The flowers were giving off a light lavender scent that made Axel feel ecstatic. Feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline, he leaned in, giving the boy a light peck on the lips.

Slowly, Roxas's eyes fluttered open.

"I didn't mean to do that I swear," Axel started nervously. He didn't need him to think he was a pervert, "I'm Axel."

"I'm-" Roxas started.

"Roxas!" Cloud called out, rushing into the clearing, "You're awake!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Roxas asked, vaguely confused at the whole situation.

"Your step father gave you some sleeping potion on an apple," Cloud explained, "Even Leon didn't know how to wake you up. You've been sleeping here the past 2 weeks."

"That would explain why I'm so hungry," Roxas muttered.

Cloud looked at Axel for a moment, "How did you wake him up?"

"Er..." Axel started, blushing slightly, "I kissed him."

"Of course!" Leon said, slapping his head, "That's what reverses the affects of a sleeping potion, the kiss of a handsome prince..."

"A prince?" Roxas asked, looking at Axel.

"Yeah," Axel sighed, "Prince Axel at your service."

"Roxas," Roxas said, extending his hand for the prince to shake but quickly pulling him into a hug instead.

At first, Axel awkwardly patted Roxas on the back, before getting more absorbed in the hug.

Roxas pulled away after a moment, asking, "Why did you kiss me anyways?"

"You just looked amazing," Axel admitted, "I figured it wouldn't do any harm."

"You thought I looked amazing?" Roxas inquired curiously, looking slightly bashful.

"Of course I did," Axel said, kissing Roxas's hand, "You are amazing."

"Thanks," Roxas mumbled, blushing even more.

"The pleasure is all mine," Axel replied, "Now if I may ask, will you come with me?"

"You should know the Evil Queen will probably be after me," Roxas replied slowly.

"They won't be when I'm done," Axel said, putting his hand on his sword, "I will cut them down, just for you."

"Really?" Roxas asked, looking into Axel's eyes.

"Really," Axel said, smiling dopily at Roxas.

Roxas turned to Cloud, Saix and Leon, "You guys have been good to me and I thank you for that. I think I should go now though."

Cloud nodded, giving a vague wave as Roxas followed Axel onto his horse. Roxas waved before clinging onto Axel, nearly falling off as Axel started moving his horse. The two rode off towards Xemnas's house. Roxas pointed Axel toward Xemnas's room. Axel drew his sword and walked inside, only to find Xemnas's body lying in a pool of blood.

"What happened to him?" Roxas wondered out loud.

"His narcissism was his own demise," the mirror started, "Xemnas never was that wise. When he asked me once more who was fairest in the land. I showed him a picture of you, zoomed in on one delicate hand. Xemnas glowered and brandished a knife. The blood flowed from his form bright and red. He had killed himself and lost his life. The queen is dead!"

"Wow..." Roxas said, examining the now lifeless body of his stepfather, "I can't believe he committed suicide."

"Well he's just a nut case," the mirror replied, "and thank you for finally letting me finish my poem."

"No problem," Roxas said, standing up and brushing himself off, "I guess that's done."

"It seems to be," Axel said quietly, "Are you okay with that?"

"He was a horrible step father," Roxas replied, walking out of the house with Axel following.

They silently mounted Axel's horse.

"Where to now?" Axel asked quietly.

"Back to the dwarves," Roxas replied, "I forgot my bag there."

"After that then?" Axel asked.

"Wherever," Roxas said quietly, gazing up at Axel, "As long as I'm with you."

The sun set as Roxas and Axel sat stationary on the hill, Axel's stallion chewing on the grass below, as Roxas and Axel kissed.

'It was better than the last time,' Axel thought, 'After all, this time Roxas is kissing back.'

-------

AN: Awww, kinda cute, as always, a bit different than the original. There happens to be a lot of Xemnas talking to the mirror in this one. I used a bit of the text from Happily Ever After for the mirror, but just the part about the evil queen being dead. You have no idea how crazy it sounds unless you've seen that movie. Either way, I'm not a huge Snow White fan so this is how it turned out. Not too bad, but really long. Thanks for reading, care to review? Part 3 (Sleeping Beauty) will be up in the not too distant future.


	3. Sleeping Beauty

AN: I was going to write this earlier, but I figured I should actually watch Sleeping Beauty so I remembered all of it. Then, on Thursday I was sick, so voila, I watched it!

Cast list:

Sleeping Beauty-Sora

Prince-Riku

Maleficent-Sephiroth

Flora-Pence

Fauna-Olette

Merryweather-Hayner

------

Once upon a time a young baby boy was born. His parents chose to name him Sora because he screamed so much it made their ears sore. A celebration was held in his honour when he was just a little baby.

The announcement was made that when Sora was old enough he would be married to Prince Riku, joining the kingdoms together. Riku was quite young at the time, and obviously didn't understand the significance of that.

A burst of light from above and a melodic tooting from the trumpets let everyone know that Hayner, Pence and Olette the fairies were there.

Pence approached the King and recited, "Your son's birth is a joyous occasion indeed. We shall each grant the child one gift."

The King nodded, and the fairies proceeded to admire the baby.

Once again, Pence spoke, "Oh dear child, I grant you the gift of beauty. None shall rival your looks, and you shall be admired by all."

A wave of his wand and a shower of pink sparkles covered Sora, seeping into his skin.

Olette approached baby Sora, declaring, "My gift shall be the gift of song. Your voice will be lovelier than any man or woman in the kingdom, as well as any bird in the sky."

A wave of her wand and a shower of sparkles, green this time, covered Sora, gently vanishing on his pale skin.

Hayner began to approach Sora when a large howl could be heard. Fierce winds blew through the great hall and the lamps went out. Sephiroth walked into the hall, scowling as he came.

"A party and I wasn't invited?" Sephiroth asked.

"You aren't wanted," Hayner replied, glaring daggers at Sephiroth.

"How rude," Sephiroth smirked, "If I wasn't invited I'll just leave. But to show there are no hard feelings over this, I too shall give the child a gift."

"No that's fine," Olette said quickly.

"Silence!" Sephiroth roared, "If I want to give the child a gift, a gift the child shall have! Sora will indeed grow up beautiful and with a voice many would cherish but be warned. On his sixteenth birthday he will prick his finger on a spinning wheel and die!"

"No!" Hayner, Pence and Olette cried out in unison.

Sephiroth cackled and stormed out of the castle, leaving everyone in his wake trembling.

"Hayner you still have your gift," Olette said weakly, "Just do your best."

Hayner approached Sora, waved his wand and said, "On your 16th birthday if your finger gets pricked, instead of death you'll just slumber until true loves kiss wakes you."

The King, still fearful for his only son, burned all the spinning wheels throughout the kingdom.

Hayner, Pence and Olette departed gracefully to discuss the situation.

"I've got it!" Pence exclaimed, whispering, "We will take the baby and no one in the kingdom will know where. We'll dress as peasants and live in the woods."

Olette nodded, but Hayner seemed worried.

"What will the king and queen think of all this?" Hayner asked.

When no one could answer him, they all went off to see the King and Queen. Although neither were fond of the idea, they eventually agreed, for the safety of Sora.

That night, Hayner, Pence and Olette snuck out of the castle with Sora (whom they called Aurora) to find the small cottage where they would stay and live like peasants.

--------

"I can't believe Sora is turning 16 today," Olette sighed sentimentally.

"Speaking of which, we still have to make a cake and a cape and a hat for him," Pence pointed out.

"We'll have to get him out of the house so we can work," Hayner decided.

Sora walked in the room, grinning from ear to ear, "Nice day today."

"Fabulous day," Olette agreed, "Then again birthdays always are."

"Even if it is your birthday could you go pick some berries for us?" Hayner asked.

"Oh yes, lots and lots of berries!" Olette agreed.

Sora giggled and nodded, grabbing a basket on his way to the door.

He walked into the woods as he always would, skipping on his way. Once he was out of sight, Hayner immediately went for their wands.

"No magic!" Pence exclaimed, "I'll be making this cape and hat by hand, and Olette will be making the cake."

Hayner groaned, and allowed them to pin the fabric against his body. Olette got to work making her cake, clearly not bothered by the fact that she'd never done any baking before.

-------

Sora sighed as he walked through the bushes, remembering a dream he had the previous night. A doting Prince had come after him and the two had fallen in love.

Without knowing, Sora began to sing to the song from his dream, "I know you I've walked with you once upon a dream."

Once more, birds and squirrels alike were drawn to his beautiful voice. Nearby in the forest, Prince Riku heard his singing as well.

"Do you hear that boy?" Riku asked his horse, follow that voice.

With that the horse was off, racing off on the way to find Sora. When they reached the clearing where Sora was singing and dancing around Riku dismounted his horse. He quietly walked into the clearing, and at just the right moment he joined Sora in a dance.

"I know you, I've walked with you once upon a dream," Riku sang out, this guy did look an awful lot like the person in his dream the previous night.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," Sora said, leaping away from Riku.

"We can't be strangers if we've met before," Riku smiled, before sighing on the confused look on Sora's face and adding, "Once upon a dream, remember?"

-------

Back in their cottage, the fairies first attempts hadn't worked so well. Olettes cake was oozing all over the table while Pence's hat looked more like a bonnet and the cape managed to wrap all around Hayner's body, ignoring what a cape should do.

Hayner pulled off the disgusting garments and grabbed their wands, "We're going to do this right."

"Hold on!" Pence said, shutting the windows, doors, and shoving a rag into the crack on the wall, "We can't be seen."

Each grabbing their wands, the 3 set to work. Pence easily made a beautiful hat and cape out of red material while Olette made a cake anyone could be proud of. Hayner set to work, cleaning up the mess they had made earlier.

Hayner eyed the clothes, "Red? Make it blue!" and with a swish of his wand the clothes were blue.

This incited a full on wand war between Hayner and Pence. Unbeknownst to them, Sephiroth now knew where they were.

-------

Sora and Riku had been standing there for nearly an hour when Sora gasped, "I really must go!"

"When will I see you again?" Riku called after him.

"Tonight!" Sora called over his shoulder, running down the path with his half full basket of berries, "Come to the cottage down this path!"

Sora was home within minutes, but was surprised when the lights were off. He looked around before noticing the beautiful cake sitting on the table, and the luxurious, blue hat and cape sitting on the chair beside it.

Hayner, Pence and Olette came downstairs smiling, "Surprise!"

"Thanks you guys!" Sora exclaimed, hugging all of them, "This is the perfect day. Beautiful presents and I found the love of my life."

"You can't be in love!" Hayner cried out.

"You're going to be married to Prince Riku," Pence explained.

"To do that I'd have to be a Prince as well," Sora sighed, "Not to mention I want to marry... well I don't actually know his name, but he's really amazing! We met once upon a dream..."

"You are a Prince," Olette smiled, "Prince Sora. We're taking you home tonight."

"I can't go!" Sora insisted, "I have to meet him here!"

"I'm sorry dear," Olette said meekly, patting his back.

Sora cried as he packed any of the possessions he came to love so he could return home. He put on the beautiful cape and hat they had made him before heading back downstairs.

That night Sora left for the castle with Hayner, Pence and Olette. By the time they were out of sight, Sephiroth showed up. He waited in the cabin, hoping they would come back. Imagine his surprise when he saw Prince Riku riding up over the hill. He knocked vigorously at the door, hoping he was at the right cabin.

Sephiroth opened the door and quickly captured the unaware and unsuspecting Prince.

"This will be fun," Sephiroth grinned evilly.

-----

Sephiroth shut Riku up in a dungeon at his lair. He then left, showing up at the castle just before the fairies and Sora arrived.

Hayner, Pence and Olette led Sora to his room in the tallest tower, where he promptly shut himself in. Deciding giving him some privacy and alone time wasn't a bad idea, the fairies waited outside.

Sora looked up to find a spinning wheel that hadn't been then before.

"Touch the needle," Sephiroth's voice encouraged, putting Sora in a trance.

Sora reached his hand out as the fairies barged in.

"No!" Hayner cried out, but it was too late.

Sora's finger touched the needle and he fell to the floor in an ageless slumber.

"Everyone will be heartbroken," Olette whispered, close to tears.

"Not if they don't know," Hayner whispered, "We'll put the rest of the Kingdom into a similar sleep until Sora awakens. We have to find his so called dream boy."

The fairies agreed and went to work, using their magic to lull everyone into a peaceful sleep. Finally they were in the throne room, waving their wands over the royal persons still seated there.

As one of the Kings fell off to sleep he muttered, "Riku wants to marry that boy he met, once upon... a... dream..."

"It was Riku who Sora fell in love with!" Olette gasped excitedly, "We have to find him!"

"Where is he though?" Pence asked, "He's not in the castle..."

"To the cottage!" Hayner exclaimed, and with that, the fairies were soon at the cottage.

Inside they found a royal pin Riku would wear on his cape and whispered in unison, "Sephiroth."

They flew as fast as their wings would carry them toward Sephiroth's lair. The fairies used their small size (a quick wave of their wands and they were as small as mice) to sneak into the lair unnoticed, quickly finding their way into the dungeon.

Freeing Prince Riku was no real challenge for the fairies, but as they escaped, Sephiroth saw them. They managed to run far enough away, although Sephiroth promptly cast a spell to surround the castle in thorns.

Stopping for a moment to rest, Hayner handed Riku a keyblade the three of them had conjured up only mere moments ago.

"This sword will help good triumph over evil," Pence explained, "Cut through the vines now surrounding the castle and get inside. In the highest room, in the tallest tower lays the boy you met earlier today."

"His name is Prince Sora," Olette added.

"He's the guy you have to marry anyways," Hayner interrupted, "Since your birth. Good thing you love him."

"Kiss him once you're there," Pence added, "To wake him from his slumber, as well as the rest of the townsfolk."

Riku nodded, leading the way on his valiant steed. Once arriving at the tangle of thorns that now surrounded the castle, he drew his keyblade, promptly slashing away as he made his way through slowly. Sephiroth saw he was making progress, and went down to stop him, if he ever managed to reach the other side. Riku's determination and strength easily outmatched that of the tangle of vines and he was soon through, his new keyblade helping him immensely.

Sephiroth cackled, turning into a griffin. The beast was large, and as Riku slashed at him, he dodged every attack.

"Evil must die under the reign of the keyblade," Hayner exclaimed, "Evil shall die while good survives!"

Riku lunged one final time at Sephiroth, striking him through his heart. He fell to the ground, bleeding, and died. The thorns vanished as Riku raced up the tower stairs.

At the top he found the brunette from earlier that day lying on a bed, roses in his hands. He leaned down and lightly kissed his lips.

Sora's eyes fluttered open, smiling, "You came for me."

"Of course I did Sora," Riku grinned, sitting next to Sora, "I'm Riku by the way."

"You're-" Sora gasped.

"Yes, we are getting married," Riku grinned, pulling Sora in for a hug, "Is that a problem?"

"Nope," Sora smiled happily, "I think that will be just fine."

-------

AN: Hehe, odd place to end it on, but it's cute, right? Anyways, that ends my trilogy of fairy tales, I hope you enjoyed them! Thanks for reading, review?


End file.
